Vampire Night
by Angelscarlet
Summary: Un soir qui aurait du être comme les autre une jeune fille fait une étrange rencontre.
1. Vampire Night

ONE-SHOT VAMPIRE NIGHT

Il était trois heure du matin, quand elle enleva ses vêtements de serveuse. Elle s'habilla avec ses vêtement de rechange. Un sweet-shirt vert amplement trop grand et un short en jean.

Puis après avoir dit bonsoir au personne encore présente dans le bar. Elle se mît en route pour rentrée chez elle.

A cause d'un problème avec sa voiture elle était forcer de rentrée a pieds. Sauf que manque de chance elle n'habitez pas la porte d'accoter. Raison de plus pour elle de rentrez à trois heure au lieu des cinq a six heure habituel.

Elle marcha jusqu'à un petit parc ou elle avait l'habitude d'aller quand elle était enfant. Elle eu un sourire au lèvres en se rappelant ses souvenir. Sont père la poussant pendant qu'elle criée «Plus haut !» Une larme solitaire coula le long de sa joue. Sa fessait trois ans maintenant que sont père était partit. Trois ans qu'il c'était fait assassiner dans se même endroit.

Elle avait tout vus, elle c'était cacher dans une maison en bois ou elle avait l'habitude de jouer a la dînette avec quelque une de c'est amies.

L'homme regarder sont père en lui criant « donne moi ton fric ! Fait pas l'imbécile donne moi ton fric !» le problème était que sont père n'avait que très peut d'argents. Le seul peut qu'il avait venait de sont travail qui le menait a l'épuisement chaque jours.

La pauvre petite regarder la scène impuissante. Voyant que le père de la jeune fille n'était pas près a vouloir donner sont argents. Le voleur tira sur lui puis prit le peut d'argents qu'il avait avant de partir en courant.

Cette scène elle la revivait chaque fois qu'elle passer devant le parc. Se fut les larmes au yeux ruminant sa tristesse qu'elle reprit sont chemin.

La seule chose qui empêcher la jeune fille de vouloir tuer l'assassin de sont père était une petite croix en argent que sont père lui avait offert le jour de ses dix ans.

Elle serra contre sont cœur la petite croix argenter pendant que ses larmes commencer a cesser.

Oui, même si l'idée de vengeance l'obséder. Elle avait au moins un réconfort l'assassin de sont père était en prison, c'eût a perpétuité et sans remise de peine.

La jeune fille continua sa marche nocturne. Elle pensa a tout et n'importe quoi, puis elle eut l'impression de sentir quelqu'un dans sont dos.

Elle se retourna. Rien, seulement le vide de l'obscurité plus quelque bout de lumière sa et la dans la rue grâce au quelque lampadaire présent.

Pensant avoir rêver elle reprit a nouveau sa route quand elle vit une ombre qui la suivait de près. Elle se retourna à nouveau. Mais se fut une fois de plus le vide totale.

-J'ai des hallucination ou quoi ? S'interrogea t'elle

Elle reprit alors une fois encore sont chemin. Cette fois elle entendit un petit rire qui n'annoncer rien d'amicale.

Alors elle s'arrêta et chercha des yeux d'ou provenait le bruit. Puis elle entendit.

-Pauvre petit agneau. Si seule, si désespéré...elle se demande mais qui parle ? Qui est la ? Est-ce que c'est une farce ? La voix ricana de nouveau

La jeune fille prit alors peur. Cette voix qui qu'elle soit avait parfaitement perçut les penser qu'elle venait d'avoir.

-Q..qui...qui-êtes-vous ?! Cria la jeune fille apeurée.

-Je suis ...la peur, je suis l'horreur, je suis une ombre, je suis un cauchemars duquel jamais tu ne te réveillera.

Tout a coup la jeune fille perçu deux yeux vert luisant dans l'obscurité il devinrent soudain rouge sang. Puis elle aperçut deux petite canine pointu.

«-Un..un vampire ?! C'est impossible sa n'existe pas ! Continua t'elle de penser»

Tout a coup les yeux est les canines s'allièrent a une forme que la jeune fille associât a un homme.

«-C'est sûrement un imbécile qui n'a pas remarquer que Halloween c'est demain et pas aujourd'hui. Essaya t'elle se se rassurer.»

-Tu tremble de peur. Pauvre petit agneau, je peut t'aider a ne plus avoir peur si tu veut. Ricana l'homme dont le corps n'était toujours pas visible à la jeune fille.

Prise de panique la jeune fille courut de toute ses force droit devant elle. La première chose qu'elle vit fut une église.

Elle tambourina a la porte, sachant sa vie en jeux. Puis elle s'ouvrit toute seule. Comme si elle avait une volonté propre.

Une fois que la jeune fille fut entrer la grande porte en bois se referma aussitôt.

La jeune fille tenta de l'ouvrir a nouveau mais rien ne se passa, la porte sembler bloquer.

Ne sachant si elle devaient pleurait, criée ou hurler et courir dans tout les sens. La jeunes fille s'accroupir devant une statut du christ crucifier et commença a prier.

C'est alors au bout de quelque minute que la grande porte s'ouvrit et qu'un jeune homme qui avait l'air un peut plus âgée que la jeune fille apparut.

Surprise la jeune fille le détailla. Il fessait 1m81, une carrure d'homme ni trop petite ni trop grosse. Des doigt fin et élégant, un visage d'ange pour un sourire démoniaque. Il avait également deux iris vert claire que la jeune fille reconnu aussitôt comme c'eût de l'homme qui lui avait parler plus tôt.

-Bonsoir, petit agneau. Alors tu te renferme dans une église ? Comme c'est vilain, qu'elle vilaine fille tu fait.

-Vou..vous êtes...vous êtes l'homme de tout a l'heure !

-Bien jouer, petite trainée.

-Je ne vous permet pas de m'insulter ! S'écria la jeune fille.

-Ce n'était pas une insulte mais la strict vérités n'est-ce pas ma petite trainée adoré.

-Que voulez vous ? Qui-êtes vous ?

-Alors mon nom et Raito Sasamaki et mon but se soir est de boire ton sang.

-J'avais raison, vous êtes bien un...

-Un Vampire ? Oui ! Ne t'inquiète pas petite trainée ! Sa devrait te plaire et si tu est sage je te soumettrait très facilement.

-Jamais de la vie ! Cria la jeune fille, elle attrapa la fine croix d'argent autour de sont coup et la dirigea contre le vampire.

-Pff...! C'est ridicule, se genre de chose sont des fables que les humain utilise pour se rassurer !

Raito prit la petite croix et la jeta. Puis il attrapa les poignée de la jeune fille qu'il plaquât au sol.

-Non ! Criait-la jeune fille en se débattant

-Ho que si ! Dit le vampire plongent ses crocs dans la nuque offerte de la jeune fille.

Après avoir but un peut du sang de la jeune fille Raito, s'essuya les lèvres avec les vêtements de la pauvre humaine terrifier qu'il tenait sous lui.

Il la regarda elle supplier et pleurer. Qu'elle plaisir pour lui ! Il était heureux, heureux de la souffrance de cette pauvre humaine. Une idée macabre traversa alors les membre du vampire. Il aller lui faire encore plus mal que jusqu'à présent. Oui beaucoup plus.

Il s'approcha lentement de l'oreille de la pauvre jeune fille puis dit:

-Tu a mal n'est-ce pas ? Alors je vais te faire encore plus mal !

La jeune fille le regarda intriguer et toujours apeurait

-Voit tu ici, tu aura beau pleurer toute les larmes de ton corps, implorer tous les saint du paradis. Personne, tu m'entend ? Personne, ne viendra te sauver ! Personne ne répondra a t'es prières silencieuse ! Cars voit tu tu croit en des chimères. Des chose qui n'existe pas et maintenant aucune de ses chose ne viendra a ton secours. Maintenant tu vas lentement oui lentement descendre avec moi...Descendons ensemble jusqu'en enfer...

La jeune fille versa une dernière larmes avant de lentement sombrer dans l'inconscience.


	2. Vampires Kisses

TWO-SHOT VAMPIRE KISSES

Elle se reveilla, un mal de tête la prit aussi tôt que ses yeux s'ouvrirent. Pendant un instant elle se demanda ou elle était, qu'est-ce qui lui était arriver. Elle n'arriver pas a ce souvenir. Plus elle se poser de question plus son mal de tête augmenter. Elle arrêta alors de ce poser des question et regarda autours d'elle.

Elle se trouver assise sur un banc, qui sembler ce trouver a l'intérieur d'une église a en juger pars la statue ce trouvant face a elle. Une violente douleur a la nuque la saisit alors. Elle toucha sa nuque et regarda sa mains pars la suite du sang ce trouver sur ses doigts. Elle remarqua alors qu'une longue trainer de sang couler de sa gorge jusqu'au bout de son bras gauche. La plus grande partie était séche mais un infime partie continuer de couler tachant les grande dalle en pierre qui composer le sol de l'église.

«Descendons ensemble jusqu'en enfer...»

Ce sont ses seuls mots d'ont elle arriver a se rappeler. Pourquoi n'arriver t'elle pas a ce souvenir comment elle était arriver ici ? Pourquoi ne se rappeler t'elle pas qui les avait prononcer ? Elle se leva finalement en se tenant au banc. La tête lui tourner désormet. Pendant combien de temps était elle rester inconsiente ? Comment ce pouvait il que personne ne l'es remarquer ?

«Quel heure est il, d'ailleur ?»

Elle chercha son téléphone dans les poches de son short puis regarda l'heure. Six heure quarante-sept, au moins elle savait pourquoi personne ne l'avait remarquer. A cette heure ci personne n'est reveiller a part quelque lève tôt ou couche tard. Elle soupira puis ce figéa tout a coup.

Le fond d'écrant de son téléphone avait changer, au lieu d'une photo d'elle et de sa meilleur amie, se trouver les mots "Tu est mienne" en lettre de sang. La jeune fille prit peur et lacha le téléphone qui s'écrasa au sol dans un bruit sourd. Les souvenirs revenir alors sans difficulter reconstituant les piéces du puzzle pars elles même.

Elle chercher simplement a rentrer chez elle, puis elle avait sentie cette présence, elle avait ensuite vus ses crocs ainsi que ses obsédant yeux vert. Il lui avait fait peur, elle c'était cacher dans l'église, il l'avait rattraper sans difficulter, il l'avait plaquer sur le banc et ensuite il l'avait mordu. Il lui avait dit des choses horribles et finalement elle c'était évanouie.

Comment avait t'elle pus oublier, comment avait t'elle pus ne plus ce souvenir de ce vampire ? Elle avait du mal a ce l'avouer elle même mais pourtant c'était réele c'était un vampire. Un monstre buveur de sang, immortel et sans morale. Ils tuer sans pitié leurs victimes, normalement alors pourquoi l'avait il laisser vivre ?

-Raito Sakamaki...pourquoi ma tu laisser en vie ?

La jeune fille toucha sa marque et repartie aussitôt. Elle ne vit pas au loin le garçon au yeux vert l'observer, un sourire sadique accrocher au visage. Il y eut un coup de vent et il dissparut alors, comme si il n'avait jamais était la.

Il lui avait fallut une heure entière avant de finalement pouvoir rentrer chez elle. La jeune fille s'endormit prèsque aussitôt. Le sommeil était venue avec tellement de faciliter que la jeune fille s'en étonna elle même. Un bruit la reveilla malheureusement, trop rapidement a son gout.

Quelqu'un frapper a sa porte de manière hystérique. La jeune fille dont les cheveux brun s'éparpiller, -la fessant ressembler a une crinière de lion- se résolut a se lever. Elle ouvrit la porte et ne fut pas surprise de voir sa meilleur amie Koyuki sur le pas de sa porte l'air d'avoir prit trop de vitamine et de café a la fois.

-Naomiiiiiieeeee ! S'éxclama t'elle un sourire radieux sur le visage

-Qu'es-ce qu'il y a au juste ? Sa fait dix minute que tu tambourine a ma porte comme une cinglé...

-Je t'es appeler 213 fois mais tu n'a pas décrocher !

-Mon téléphone est casser, il est tomber pars terre...

-Haa...

-Alors pourquoi t'es la ?

-Hé bien, tu ne te rappel pas ?

-Me rappeler quoi ?

-Ont vas faire les magasins aujourd'hui !

-Quoi ses déjà les soldes ?! Attend mais je m'en fout moi en faite des soldes...

-Bien sur que non ! Sinon je t'aurait reveiller a quatre heures de matin comme a chaque période de soldes ! Dans trois jour il y a le marriage de...comment elle s'appel déjà ? Bref ont s'en fout ! L'important ses qu'ont vas s'éclater et se faire des beaux mecs !

-Hourra...sans dec' j'arrive pas a croire que tu est réussi a me faire, faire un truc du genre.

-Tu ne te souvient pas ? Tu a accepter de venir avec moi faire les boutiques et aller au mariage si en échange je ne mettez plus jamais les pieds au bars ou tu travail.

-Ha, je me rappel maintenant ! Sauf que la je suis crever j'ai pas dormit de la nuit.

-Cauchemard ?

-Non, je suis rentré tard du travail...je croit que j'ai du chopper un truc en rentrant a pieds.

-Zut alors, moi qui me fessait une joie de faire les boutique avec toi...

-Tu n'a cas demander a Kenna de t'accompagner faire les boutiques.

-Bonne idée je te prendrait une robe comme sa tu pourra bien te reposer avant le marriage. Pour ton téléphone pars contre tout ce que je peut faire ses te prêter celui que j'avait avant, j'ai pas encore reussi a le vendre sur internet. Enfin il marche super bien donc il devrait faire l'affaire ! Je passerait te l'apporter en même temps que ta robe.

-Merci, Yuki. Oublie pas de saluer Kenna de ma part.

-Tinquiète j'oublierait pas. A plus, Nao !

-A plus tard, Yuki.

La brune, referma la porte et repartie se coucher. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour replonger dans le monde des songes.

_Elle courrais, courrais et courrais encore. Elle "__**le**__" fuier. Elle sentez son odeur, elle voyais son ombre la poursuivant sans relache, elle voyais ses yeux rouge et ses canines asséré. Elle ne s'avais pas pourquoi il la poursuiver mais elle ne voulais pas le savoir._

_Elle entendais son rire qui lui glacer le sang, elle voyais son sourire alors qu'ell criais a plein poumons. Elle ne pouvais rien faire contre lui, si ce n'est courir encore et encore._

_Soudain elle trébucha, elle tenta de se relever mais elle n'y arriver pas. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit que le décor avait changer. A présent elle se trouver dans une chambre. Elle regarda partout autours d'elle et "__**le**__" chercha du regard. Il sembler avoir totalement dissparut, elle se laissa aller sur le lit. Se reposant un peut après toute cette course._

_Elle soupira un instant, puis tout a coup sentie une main sur sa bouche. Elle ouvrit les yeux et "__**le**__" vit. Il la regarder avec cet air sadique qui le caracteriser. Il s'approcha d'elle comme pour l'embrasser mais a la place il fondit sur sa nuque._

_Une douleur éffroyable la traversa alors. Elle voulut crier mais aucun son ne sorter. C'était comme si elle était paralyser incapable de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit. Elle fermit les yeux et pleura en silence. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, il avait dissparut._

Naomie se réveilla, emproit a une prise de panique. Elle senter que quelque chose n'aller pas. Elle ce senter mal a l'aise, comme si quelqu'un était en train de l'observer. Elle écarquila les yeux de stupeur en voyant que sur son lit reposer une rose écarlate. Instinctivement elle toucha la petite marque sur sa nuque.

« -Il est venue jusque ici ? Il m'aurait suivit...? »

La jeune fille recomença a paniquer en repensant a son rêve ainsi cas ce qui c'était passer dans l'église. Elle se tenue alors la tête avec ses mains, en pleurant. Elle ne voulez pas subir une nouvelle fois ces événements.

Trois jours était passer, l'état de la jeune fille ne sembler pas s'améliorait. Hé pour cause ! Le vampire au yeux émeraude venez visiter la jeune fille chaque fois qu'elle fermer l'oeil. Il lui donner des cauchemars qu'il l'empêcher de ce rendormir, ou il lui donner des rêves étrange qui la fessait ce retourner pendant des heures. Aussi elle était au plus mal, elle ne dormet plus, ne manger plus.

Ce jour la Naomie aurrait tout donner pour pouvoir ce reposer une journée suplèmentaire mais Koyuki ne l'aurait jamais laisser faire. Sachant qu'elle n'aurait pas le choix elle prit trois géllule de vitamines et commença a se préparé pour le mariage. Deux heure plus tard elle était prête a partir du moins physiquement, mentalement elle souhaiter plutôt se rendormir ou s'enterré quelque pars ou le vampires ne la trouverait pas.

La brune fixa son lit avec envie mais se retenu dit aller en entendant Koyuki claxonné comme une folle. Ce n'était jamais bon signe quand elle claxonné de cette façon, ça voulez dire que la blonde était très présser et que la contredire signifier "mourir dans d'attroce souffrance". Autrement dit la brune regrétterait le jour de sa naissance en la voyant remettre les pieds a son travail, en la suivant des des course poursuite pour les soldes tout les jours et en plus elle lui ferrait surrement des choses pire que ce que le vampires au yeux vert serrait capable de lui faire.

Koyuki fit un nouveau coup de claxonne, ce qui acheva de faire se dépécher la brune.

-Ce que je suis contente ! Il y a assez de beaux garçon pour se crée un harem ! s'éxclama la blonde un air satisfait sur le visage

-Je suis bien contente pour toi, tu veut bien me laisser m'assoir allors ? Supplia la brune un air de chiot sur le visage

-Ah non ! La fête vient juste de commencer c'est hors de question !

A peine la blonde finit elle sa phrase qu'elle entraina la brune pour aller danser avec de parfait inconnue. Même si la brune n'avait pas le coeur a la danse, penser que sa ferrait plaisir a Koyuki lui donna des ailes. Après tout elle était sa meilleur amie elle pouvait bien faire ce tout petit effort non ?

Deux heure plus tard, la jeune fille se dit qu'elle n'était pas prête de recommencer une expérience pareille. Koyuki l'avait entrainer pour danser ce qui avait duré un peut plus d'une heure, puis la blonde l'avait entrainer a boire. Maintenant Koyuki profiter des bras d'un bel apollon a la musculature de dieu grec pendant que elle profiter des toilette, vomissant et crachant tout ce que son estomac pouvait bien contenir.

Hors en trois jour elle n'avait absolument rien avaler de bien consistant, c'était peut être pour cette raison qu'elle n'avait pas aussi bien digéré l'alcool cas son habitude. Quand elle eut terminer, Naomie appela un taxi qui la racompagna vite chez elle. Elle savait parfaitement de Koyuki était capable de se débrouiller toute seule.

Elle se démaquilla et enfila un informe pyjama bleu et gris avant de finalement sombré dans le someille. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle penser faire, cars a peine eut elle fermer un yeux que la présence du vampire se fit sentir.

-Alors petite trainé, tu ne dort pas ?

-J'ai penser que tu me croirait endormit mais c'est peine perdu on dirait...Pourquoi ma tu laisser en vie ?

-Pars caprice je pense. Tu avait l'air si pitoyable en te débattant pour survivre l'autre jour que j'ai décider de t'acorder du répit.

-Du répit ? Tu a donc décider dans finir ce soir ?

-Exactement ! Tu ne semble pas surprise pourtant, tu t'y attender j'immagine.

-Un peut, depuis l'église je savait que tu reviendrait a un moment ou a un autre.

-J'aurait préféré que tu pense avoir encore la vie devant toi mais bon je me contenterait de te savoir docile et résigner a mourir.

-J'aurait voulut vivre plus longtemps, c'est injuste dans un sens mais bon...je ne peut rien y faire pas vrais ? Au moins, je pourrait rejoindre mon père...Dit moi est-ce que ce sera long ?

-Pas vraiment, sa sera juste un peut douloureux. Le brun vampire avait un air indescriptible sur le visage. Naomie se dit qu'il regretter peut être devoir la tuer, ou simplement qu'il avait pitié d'elle. Le vampire s'approcha d'elle, alors elle ferma les yeux lentement résigné a la mort.

-Je peut te demander une faveur ?

-Laquelle ?

-Es-ce que je pourrait...enfin...tu pourrait m'embrasser ? Je sait que c'est idiot mais...sa me semble une mort plus douce ou du moins plus belle. Enfin tu n'est pas obliger de le faire si tu ne veut p...

-C'est d'acorre je le ferrait...

Le brun embrassa alors doucement la jeune fille, c'était un chaste baiser qui en réaliter n'avait pas grande importance mais qui en réaliter signifier beaucoup. Le baiser s'acheva alors et la jeune fille sentie alors les crocs du vampires pénétré sa gorge. Peut a peut elle s'entait ses forces la quitter.

La dernière chose qu'elle entendu fut quelque mots bref mais plein de gentilesse.

« -Bonne nuit tendre petite, fée...»


	3. Epilogue

EPILOGUE

Le 3 Septembre, au matin le corps de Naomie fut retrouver un sourire sur les lèvre et une petite larmes ayant roulé innocament sur sa joue. Elle avait l'air d'un ange en train de dormir paissiblement, du moins c'est se que l'ont pourrait croire si il n'y avait pas cette absence étrange de sang et son tein aussi blanc que n'importe qu'elle autre personne morte récamment.

Personne ne sut comment ni qui avait bien pus tuer l'innocente petite serveuse de tout juste 20 ans. Personne sauf peut être le vampire au iris vert émeraude, qui avait voulut voir combient de temps faudrait il avant que quelqu'un ne découvre sa victime. Il avait fallut quatre heure avant que Koyuki ne pénétre dans la maison de la brune et ne découvre son cadavre. Elle avait aussitôt appeler une ambulance et la police.

Quand les policier et les ambulancier avait pénétré la petite maison, le vampire était repartie pour sa propre maison. En arrivant un étrange sentiment lui serra le coeur. Pour la première fois de sa vie il éprouvait du remord.

Il regretter d'avoir tuer cette pauvre fille, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il soupira et partie dormir. Révant a ce qui aurrait put arriver si il avait laisser la vie sauve a la brune. Il toucha ses lèvres et comprit alors pourquoi la fille lui avait elle demander un baiser comme dernière faveur.

Elle ne voulait pas qu'il l'oublie. C'était assez réussie cars a présent il se rappelerait toujours de cette petite serveuse qui n'avait demander qu'un simple baiser avant de mourir alors qu'elle aurait pus supplier de pouvoir vivre plus longtemps.

« -Les humains sont vraiment intéréssant parfois...»


End file.
